


【all耀/R18/abo】你老婆怀的我孩子-04

by BANYANG



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 18:00:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20710208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BANYANG/pseuds/BANYANG





	【all耀/R18/abo】你老婆怀的我孩子-04

-04-  
Couple/all耀  
文/半氧運動

伊利亚不让王耀发出一点声音，用手指堵住了他的口，指腹刮着王耀的舌尖让这块软物像舔着肉棒一样舔着手指。王耀口腔里的温热和omega安抚alpha的信息素让伊利亚通电话的语气稍微缓和了些，但从不否认伊万王耀就在他身边的事实。

每次王耀稍不注意漏出点声音伊万就会停下抽插，把半个性器露在外面，不被肉棒填满的阴穴这时候就会麻痒难忍。肉壁不敢马上松弛下来，王耀下体的每条神经都在期待着肉棒的再次探入。他已经没有力气再去听伊利亚跟电话那边的伊万讲了些什么。

略胀的肚子这时候显得格外累赘。原本omega发情时应该敞开的子宫口这时候锁得一点缝都不剩，伊利亚只能射进阴道里。

「没了你的床伴，你难道就在学校过不下去了？」伊利亚讲着电话也不忘调戏王耀身上任何一个敏感点，「想从那地方出来就好好学习，再找另外的的omega就好了。」

说完，伊利亚按下挂机键，把手机丢到一边。军校里的人每周和家人的通话不能超过十分钟，但尽管这样伊利亚也把这些本应分给家人的空余时间挤给工作。

伊利亚射了一次之后，大量的精液从穴口外涌，肉棒再次一插到底。在肉棒碰到子宫口的瞬间，王耀的身体就像过了电一样。冲破躯壳的快感让omega爽了个彻底，浪荡的淫叫混着水声在伊利亚耳朵里爆炸。

「该死，你身体里面还真舒服。」alpha将自己的肉棒抽离omega体外，疲惫的肉壁不再像高潮时把肉棒吃得那么紧了。伊利亚看着被黏在皮肤上的黑发遮住半张脸的王耀，「我的助手会把合格证给你，并且我们会给你匹配alpha让你接待。」

他不期待王耀做出任何回应。国内外任何人都知道，只要进了军校，omega的身体就不再是自己的。他们的子宫为了军校工作，他们身上被打上军校的标签。

听到「匹配alpha」之后，王耀抬起沉重的眼皮，但没做出任何反抗，只有胸膛的起伏程度才让伊利亚知道他没有睡着。

他好累。

——  
姓名：王耀  
性别：男性omega  
编号：2028  
……  
所属：暂无

王耀第无数次看向这个挂在他胸前的名片。崭新的名片上的名字格外刺眼，他一次次回想那晚娜塔莎、亚瑟和他母亲的脸。没有任何征兆，这就是给王耀下的最好的一个陷阱，等着他像只在森林里迷了路的可怜猎物误入猎人的猎枪范围内。王耀咬了咬唇。

伊利亚的助手给他换上酒红色长裙，微凸的小腹让他更吸引alpha眼球。荷叶吊带绑在王耀颈后，裙摆遮住他的后臀，露出一大片白皙的背部。在进军校之前怀孕的omega也不是没有，但王耀依旧觉得不自然。他被画上妆，头发也被精心打扮过，与跟伊利亚刚做完时候的样子简直判若两人。

他甚至能感觉到别的alpha对他垂涎三尺的目光。

「你很美。」伊利亚作为上将有权利进入omega的休息室。王耀一点也不惊讶于伊利亚的到来，任由伊利亚对他的侵犯。「你知道吗，你越美，我就越想破坏你。没有裂缝的艺术品不能叫完美的艺术品，对吗？」

他的手顺着王耀的腰向下滑，隔着柔软的布料寻找着omega的敏感部位。伊利亚只要愿意，随时可以把王耀淫荡的身体再肏一次。但他这次的程度只停在了手指的安抚上。

「只要我有了所属的alpha，你就不能再跟我做了？」

「不一定，我可以随时取消你的工作，或者我有欲求了就会来找你做。」

「你没有自己的指定omega？」

「我不想要那种东西。」

火花难灭。王耀艰难地压制住自己的欲望，不让alpha的信息素对自己产生太大影响。但他已经感觉自己大腿间开始冒爱液，湿哒哒地粘在腿上。他没有穿内裤，只是为了方便服务alpha。omega信息素主动挑逗着alpha，这种极具诱惑力的信息素和身体对alpha而言就是美味的毒药。

「还有时间，我们可以再做一次。」

  
打扮好的omega经过alpha的选择之后才能正式开始服务。自从王耀所属的那一栏填上了斯科特·柯克兰上校的名字，他能见到伊利亚的机会就少之又少了。直到伊利亚被派去前线，顶替伊利亚的正是伊万。布拉金斯基家族对A国的重要性不言而喻，而且这次是伊万自己自愿来军校里面。

别人都因为伊万只是一个初出茅庐的小子就坐上上将的位置而愤愤不平，但只敢怒不敢言。他来这里只为了找一个人。

当王耀听说伊万要来军校之后，心脏突然猛跳了一下，全身就像过了电一样。只是几个月不见，伊万已经忍不住先来找他了。王耀转出口红，在自己的嘴唇上抹下颜色。他多少也听过刚来军校的伊万拒绝一切政府匹配的omega，态度跟伊利亚有些类似。

斯科特去参加迎接会，按理说王耀也是要去的，但斯科特执意让王耀留在休息室里。很明显他不想让伊万和王耀见面。王耀的个人资料斯科特认认真真看过，他没想到自己的弟弟和布拉金斯基家的小子抢来抢去就为了王耀这一个omega，现在他们的omega还被卖到了军校里。

既然王耀从来没想把真心付出在别人身上，只是想让自己的身体得到快感，那王耀现在只拥有斯科特一个人足矣。

可王耀这种人，怎么会把欲望之留在一个alpha上。

门被打开，王耀收回口红，望向门外站着的人。

是伊万。伊万见到王耀身着礼服的样子挑了挑眉，两个人就像约定好的那样没有任何因为见到对方感到惊讶。伊万的目光先落在了王耀脸上，再看向被深色礼服遮住的小腹。男性omega怀孕的时候小腹不会很大，但信息素会比其他omega更加甜美撩人。

「伊万，好久不见。」旧情人见面必定先要打一炮。他说着好久不见的话，但身体却没有任何生疏，主动搂住穿着军服的伊万。凸起的小腹顶着伊万，王耀身上的香水让整个室内的气息更加暧昧。

「你的身体还是这么主动。」伊万嘴角上挑，一只手摸到王耀背后，把礼服拉链向下拉。伊万可以看见在礼服布料下的那两颗饱满的乳头，好像一掐就可以掐出乳汁。在没有王耀的这几个月，伊万也找了些别的omega，但那些omega只限于一夜情，连炮友都说不上。

伊万先用手玩弄王耀的身体，两根手指拨开王耀的阴唇，刚探到穴口，手指就已经被源源不断冒出的爱液弄湿了。王耀可以清楚感觉到心脏跳到了后脑勺，现在任何人随时都可以进到休息室来，包括斯科特，但伊万和他做爱的时候不喜欢锁门。有时候故意打开一点门缝来寻求刺激。

「哼啊……伊万，进来……」伊万对视着王耀的眼睛，军校生育流水线的气息把这双本来就不纯洁的眸子污染地更加充满致命的诱惑力。让任何alpha都想狠狠把他的阴穴肏出水。

三根手指挤进阴穴入口，肉穴马上把手指紧紧包住。指腹按在肉穴的褶皱上，把王耀刺激地呻吟、喘息，眼神迷离，甚至伊万都不能确定王耀能不能看清他。伊万喜欢看王耀在自己身下像发情母猫一样喘的样子。

指甲和指尖一起按着王耀的那个敏感点反复摩擦着，把阴道里面弄得全是水。柔软的肉壁被伊万弄得一会儿收紧一会儿放松，让alpha更好地在他的身体里肆意玩弄。伊万玩弄的点恰到好处，把他弄得淫叫连连。

「啊……哼嗯……」王耀满意地叫着，淫乱的红晕漫上脸颊，连耳垂都红得可以滴血。伊万把他上面的乳尖和阴穴都玩弄得舒服到爆炸，小母猫把爪子搭在伊万肩头，把双腿分开，让爱液顺着穴口和手指的缝隙流到大理石地板上。

只要伊万稍稍用力，王耀的大腿痉挛的幅度就会更大。他的指节格外留恋洞口，让凸出的关节研磨着紧致的阴穴，把堆积在穴口的液体沾在手上或弄到王耀的臀瓣上。东方omega的里面太舒服了，让这个充满性欲的alpha恨不得对着他的敏感点猛肏。

「伊万……我们去盥洗室……好不好？」王耀喘着气，手移动到伊万的脖颈。他不是在祈求，而是在求爱。

谁知道这个总是玩弄人心的小婊子又要玩什么。

「当然，我早就想肏你了。」

休息室和最近的盥洗室也有一条走廊的距离。这条走廊旁边全是玻璃，连灯都没有，全靠外面的露天酒宴的灯光照明。露天酒宴现在全部的人都在迎接新的上校上将，一个人都不能少，更何况像伊万这种大人物。已经有些人在军校里找伊万了，因为伊万身上有军校配备的追踪器，他们马上就可以找到。

「放心，他们找我的时间够我们做了。」伊万咬着王耀的耳垂，低声道。伊万的变化对王耀来说太大，从一个学校混混式风格的直接插入到现在的还会用舌头调情，但无论怎样王耀都喜欢，都可以让他湿哒哒的阴穴享受快感和被填满的满足感。

只要酒宴上有闲人抬头一看，就可以看见两个人走在走廊上。其中一个是斯科特上校的omega，另一个是正在被寻找的布拉金斯基上将。最博人眼球的是王耀赤身裸体面部带着淫乱的神色，伊万还衣冠楚楚。

走廊外的灯光隔着玻璃打在他们的身上，王耀向下一瞥，正巧和一双蓝色眼眸对视。犀利的目光直接让王耀身子一颤，马上移开了视线。性爱的后潮无法让他准确思考和看清东西，但那双眼睛和记忆中模糊的轮廓，都在指向一个人——阿尔弗雷德。

幸运的是走廊上没有遇见任何人。王耀的注意力因为伊万手指抽插的频率突然加快转移到他们的性爱上，阿尔弗雷德在王耀的大脑里暂时被打碎。

「小耀不能分心呢。」伊万说着，带着王耀走进盥洗室，让他坐在浴缸里。「主动靠过来讨肏的人可是你。」

不等王耀的下体休息片刻，取下淋浴喷头将喷眼对准王耀的马眼和阴穴，把水量调到中等。王耀感觉到水柱刺激着他的下体时，他的身子一颤。水柱的刺激把刚刚做爱的快感又重新带了上来，但他不会仅仅满足于此。

「伊万，进来……啊嗯……」王耀吐出的每一个字都在向伊万示爱，让他感觉欲火烧遍了全身，甚至烧到了理智。水就像细针一样扎着他，舒服的同时混杂的还有疼痛。他感受着水的温度顺着他挺立的性器流到臀瓣，在臀缝下积成水滩。

他按揉着王耀的阴蒂，更带有刺激性的快感直接冲向了他的全身，而伊万的信息素更是带有侵略性，马上让王耀的身体软成一滩春水。

用水柱刺激王耀的下体之后，伊万把他的屁股抬起来，直接插到尽头，顶到脆弱的子宫口上。王耀呜咽了一声，随后肉壁一点一点舔着肉棒，适应肉棒带来的隔离感，用肠液湿润着不容易被满足的它。伊万格外享受被肉壁按摩的舒服，王耀的里面知道伊万性器上的每一个脉络，也知道最能给alpha的欲火助燃的地方。

「你真的太诱人了，小耀。」伊万带着舒服的低哼赞赏道，丝毫不在意王耀挺着的肚子。

「啊哈……不要拿出来，伊万……」王耀眼睛上蒙了一层水雾，泪珠因为王耀被肏地身体发颤而滚落下来。

王耀的后穴无比渴望再次被精液充满，就算怀孕了索求量也依然不见减。穴肉不停收缩着，让小腹随伊万的动作起伏。性器抽离了一点之后，再次向里面深入，顶开层层肉壁。他被肏得嘴唇发颤，舌头发直，快感让他爽到说不出一句条理清晰的话。他全身的神经都达到最敏感的程度，为了更好地感受做爱带来的舒服和欲仙欲死的爽。

龟头已经可以感觉到王耀腹中成型的胎儿，但伊万更在乎王耀本身是谁的omega。斯科特放在一边暂且不提，身为上将的他迟早会把王耀弄到自己身边。

肉壁的不断被顶开，再收缩让王耀感觉就像一次次的失重一样，内脏被向下牵动。王耀只能大声淫叫，声音也一次比一次高，尤其是伊万磨过王耀的敏感点和子宫口的时候。

随着血脉的膨胀，王耀的穴道被填地慢慢的，一点空隙也不留。液体混着水黏在皮肤上，就像有无数条小虫的足搔痒着他的身体，把王耀的呻吟一步步推向顶峰。王耀格外贪恋性器在他的身体里的抽插横撞，为了把伊万的性欲挑地更高，他把信息素尽自己所能全部用来俘获伊万的心。

「射进来，伊万……好舒服，唔嗯！」他们交合在一起，阴唇讨好着睾丸。又麻又痒的渴望一次次被满足，龟头不停地顶弄王耀身体里的敏感点，把他榨地爱液源源不断地从阴穴里流出来。

快速的冲击把高潮的快感堆积起来，从阴道向全身扩散着。口水从嘴角流到下巴上，他感觉得到那滚烫坚硬的性器在他的穴道里来回乱截，但性器一直贪恋王耀的G点。龟头和冠状物对敏感点的冲击带给王耀的快感已经超过了正常omega的接受程度，但王耀还在收缩着肉壁索要更多。

「你在军校里遇见的那些alpha能跟我一样把你肏成这样吗？」伊万一点也不在意声音会不会顺着门缝传出去被别人听见，他早就想在王耀身上光明正大挂上自己的牌子了，但现在还不是时候。

「不……」王耀咽了咽口水，「你的老二好棒，伊万……啊嗯！！」

高潮一波一波迭起往复，王耀甚至不知道自己里面又被射了多少。快感早已冲破理智，罪恶的淫乱声一时在盥洗室不绝于耳。伊万停下了对王耀阴穴的定弄，但精力充沛的alpha还没有玩够。

盥洗室外响起敲门声。

「伊万·布拉金斯基上将，我们正在找您。」有可能这个说话的人已经在盥洗室外偷听很久了。听到声音之后，王耀的心重重一沉，随后他望向伊万，伊万的表情没有什么变化，就好像早就知道门外站的是阿尔弗雷德。

阿尔弗雷德的官方语气还带着嘲讽的意思。听着让人着实不爽。

伊万皱了皱眉，把性器从王耀的阴穴里抽出来，亲了亲王耀的脸颊，刻意把声音提高了几分，就是想让阿尔弗雷德听见：「我知道你下面那还在冒着水的阴穴不想离开我，但小耀你要乖乖等我。」

从听见伊万来到军校的消息之后，王耀就知道他已经会从斯科特身边离开。但在伊万和斯科特还是伊利亚身边都一样，他还是那个要接受他们一切性欲和精子的怀孕工具。偏偏是这个工具，把使用者的心弄得神魂颠倒。

美人，也是毒药。只要不小心沾到一点，就会病入膏肓。

伊万整了整自己的衣服，走到酒宴会场。来给他敬酒表示欢迎之意的自然不在少数，但少了斯科特上校。

伊万端着香槟走到斯科特身边，用只有他们两个人可以听得见的音量问道：「柯克兰上校，军校没有上校应该给上将敬酒的规矩吗？」

斯科特用余光撇了眼他。见斯科特不回答，伊万继续说道：「你这个态度，难道不知道你的omega刚才是如何用身体欢迎我的？」

「你……」斯科特刚黑了脸，咬紧了牙，军校的一通电话就给他打了过来。

对于伊万的挑衅，更重要的还是军校给他的消息，他接了电话后，电话另一头的没有任何情感波动的女性声音传了过来。虽然声音没有起伏，但念出的每个字都重重击在伊万和斯科特心上：「您好，柯克兰上校，您的匹配omega意外早产，正在准备手术。」

斯科特挂掉电话，把酒杯放到了桌子上，离开前撞到了伊万的肩膀。斯科特的步子并没有很快，伊万不知道他想做什么。

等斯科特离开了，伊万打开通讯器联系总部：「把王耀指定为我的omega，他生下的孩子我负责。」


End file.
